clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flywish
Hi, Flywish! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flywish page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on a user's talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, Wikia Corporation No death threats In NO way are you allowed to make death threats here! I know you were role-playing, but that is too much! Tone it down, dude! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) WANNA BE IN THE * Darkton wars GAME? ill make you a hero unit :D Chi Conion studios so you know i ACCIENTLY moved wishfly, i changed it back, i meant to move another artical (Which i just remembere di forgot to make! dumb me!) --Corai was here 01:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ok and check Phiner, Feel free to add friendships or something with your charetcers, but im NOT having him in contact with my charetcers before him, cause people want me to make "indepedant" articals. --Corai was here 02:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) can we please Kill Flywish? He can come back as a ghost and haunt the Treacherous Trio, like he said. Citcxirtcem 05:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hurt yes, kill no you can hurt him and put him in a body cast for a week or something but not kill, and yu cant use a kncickle cause stabbing is not allowed. --Corai was here 06:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) how about he just breaks his wing or something, but if he rips it off xorai would die, then Ban would come for flywish :D --Corai was here 06:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! PS: Wanna met in CP? --Corai was here 22:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Death of Flywish Okay, you don't seem too keen on Flywish dying, but I really want to show that the treacherous trio are a gang to be feared, and Flywish is now #1 on their hit list after what he said. But i have a great idea for this: Flywish comes back after dying. First, he'll come back as a ghost and haunt the Treacherous trio like he said. The Treacherous Trio will try to get rid of him, then fail, so they use galvanism (lightning) to restore him to life. While Flywish is dead, his army is now scared of Darktan, and try to defeat Xorai first and steal his base to get more prepared to destroy Darktan. THey attack Xorai many times, leaving Xorai badly injured, but they fail to take over his base. On the last time, Xorai is prepared and they get captured. After Flywish is restored, he saves them from Xorai, and breaks one of his wings, after Xorai tries to use "tornado" on him. He'll get help from the trio that killed him, because they don't like Xorai as well. What do you think? Citcxirtcem 03:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 2 things #Flywish comes back to life near the end. I started the story User:Mectrixctic/Murphy: Flywish dies... sort of. #Darktan is part of the Treacherous Trio and vice versa. There's no way he could do one without the other. He could focus on Xorai though... Citcxirtcem 04:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:That is a good idea Well, rather than Flywish's Ghost killing the three, he should just haunt them until they manage to restore him to life. Also when they agree to help him destroy Xorai, they kidnap his son, leaving a cliffhanger for the next story. The next story will probably end with Flywish realizing that Darktan's army is really to powerful and dangerous for him, and he might risk the safety of his family, so he decides to focus on Xorai, who is a buffoon. Citcxirtcem 04:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:They Can Destroy Xorai Well, they should go after Xorai first and steal his base to becme more powerful. Even though Flywish would want to destroy Darktan, his death and the kidnapping of his son probably made him realize that he might have bitten off more than he can chew. He should go after Xorai first, and then get more members, train his army, the Good Guys and the Str00del force in Xorai's base and then try to fight Darktan. Xorai can build another base. Citcxirtcem 04:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I dont lie the idea, maybe they could capture him and make him make there own base? --Corai was here : [:-). 04:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 2 things you need my permission to use xorai and he aint gonna be captured. --Corai was here : [:-). 05:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah In the sequel Citcxirtcem 05:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:When does the Seuquel to Flywish Dies... sort of come out? Yeah, probably a week after Flywish Dies is finished, so sometime in early January. wings is for tails Tails6000 is NOT a tails parody that is for wings, one of my ideas for a sonic character, try to make a duplicate and BAM you know what happens next (not a threat just saying) Tails6000 22:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) User:Corai/Secret page